


The Fact that Earth is Heaven

by middlemarch



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Angels, Biblical References, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: She thought of petals, rose and peony, of swansdown and the tickle of silk ribbons, of sugar pulled, drawn and spun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MontanaBohemian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaBohemian/gifts).



“I must fly, Henry! Major McBurney is waiting for any reason to make me leave Mansion House and the Thompson brothers do need their dressings changed,” Emma cried softly. She did not take her hand from the chaplain’s shoulder though and she did not turn her face away from his. She did not do anything but smile into the kisses he dropped on her parted lips, her flushed cheeks, her eyelids and the tip of her nose. She sighed when his hand squeezed her waist through the buckram stays and when he traced her line of her jaw with his finger before moving an errant tendril behind her ear.

“Have you wings, then, my angel?” he murmured in her ear and she could only answer, “Oh!” to feel him so close, to hear his tender affection without the shadow that had lingered between them since Ayres’ farm. She hadn’t asked Henry what Dr. Foster had said before he’d left with Samuel Diggs, but she thought she must accept whatever merry teasing the Executive Officer engaged in upon his return and try to get Belinda to prepare him a plate of biscuit and peach preserves as a token of her gratitude.

“You must watch me go and see,” she answered, drawing back and running swiftly out the door, casting one glance back at Henry with the light behind him like Michael, like Gabriel, like Raphael at Bethesda, his kisses on her skin a thousand potent blessings. She blew a kiss back at him as she left and knew he would balance the scales with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Purest fluff for Emmry and Mercy Street fans overwhelmed with angst. Emily Dickinson loaned the title.


End file.
